Jack to Jill
by standingintherain13
Summary: Jack is in love with someone who probably can't stand him at all and it's all Manny's fault. He wishes he could have been reborn differently and maybe someone will come to grant his wish. Maybe there will be a happy ending. Oneshot. JackRabbit...character death...please read and review.


Yo, this was one of my other Faust stories I had to do for school, I never handed this one in cause I never finished, but finally I did so here it is. If you're curious the other one is called Somehow, it was a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I got a 100 on that one and I loved writing both of them.

I really love the ending for this and I don't want to ruin its mood by saying anything at the end. For the ending originally it was going to end happier but I think the ending I did end up writing was perfect for the story. I hope you all think so, too.

I don't own ROTG and I hope you all take your time and enjoy the ride because I definitely loved writing it!

* * *

Jack glares harshly at the moon, "You put me here, and I get that I'm a Guardian but why...why did I have to be Jack Frost!"

He paces the rooftops in Burgess and grips his staff tightly, his knuckles turning white, "You're all knowing right?! Then why couldn't I have been a girl o-or at least...warm...I've been alone for years because of you and then I finally get a family...a place I feel wanted..."

He looks at his feet sadly and runs a hand through his hair as he breaths deeply to hold back the tears, "Then I fall in love with someone...someone who never wants to be within arms reach of me because of how cold I am, because of my temperature."

"I would have rather been alone for eternity," he says loudly, face become enraged again, "better yet, I would have rather stayed trapped under that damn lake! If I knew I would love someone who would never love me back, someone who hates me, I would have rather stayed dead and frozen in that ice!"

He looks at the moon again who seems to be frowning as well, and points his staff at him, "He will never love me!" and in a louder voice asks, "Do you know how that feels?!"

There is a silence as Jack glares at the moon and the moon says nothing in return, until finally Jack jumps from the roof onto the street, "Of course you don't," he says with a weak laugh, "you're just a rock...in the sky."

With that Jack flies off looking for a dark, cold cave where he can spend a couple weeks.

* * *

"This is the second meeting he has missed," Tooth says worriedly as she sits on one of North's couches.

North nods with a frown, "Ah, I am getting worried."

The Guardians, or at least most of them, were meeting for their usual weekly meeting and again Jack was not present, causing the others to begin to worry.

"Do you think he's hurt?"

"Calm down Tooth, I doubt Snowflake's hurt."

Tooth flies out of her seat and over to Bunny, poking his chest harshly, "And how do you know that?!"

"The kid's been alone for 300 years, he can take care of himself," as Bunny finishes his thought the room seems to tense and he audible sighs.

"Bunny is right," North says as he stands, "which is why we must fill him as much love as possible."

The others look at him confused, and Sandy gives the sand image of the sleigh and a question mark.

"Sandy is right! To the sleigh, to find Jack!"

They eagerly exit the room, all but Bunny who calls after them, "I think I'll just take my tunnels," he gets an 'ah' in return and opens one of his tunnels.

* * *

"I wonder how long I've been gone," Jack muttered to himself as he sat against one of the icy walls of the cave he had found just outside of Burgess.

"I'd say about two weeks."

Jack jumped as he heard a familiar Australian accent from the entrance of the cave.

"You would pick an icy place to hide away," Bunny says as he walks into Jack's view, shivering from the cave's coldness.

Jack feels a pain in his chest, "This place is cold...just like me."

"Though I think ya made this place colder than its usual," Bunny says with a short chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm Jack Frost, the boy who only makes things cold and icy."

Bunny frowns and stares at Jack, who is glaring at the ground, "I never said that, Snowflake."

"It was implied."

Bunny sighs and shifts the topic, "Anyway everyone's worried about ya."

Jack looked at Bunny with a bit of hope, "Everyone?"

"Yeah, though I tried to convince them that you were fine, but they insisted we come and search."

The light in Jack's eyes disappeared again and he stood slowly, "Oh."

"Yeah, so let's get back to the Pole, and quickly, I'm freezing over here."

Jack nods sadly and both use Bunny's tunnels to get back to the Pole.

When they arrive everyone is there and they quickly surround Jack asking him a number of questions, which he answers with either a nod or shake of his head.

"Where were you?" Tooth questions with worry.

Jack doesn't answer so Bunny does for him, "He was in a small cave just outside of Burgess."

Sandy puts a question mark above his head asking why Jack was in the cave but Jack doesn't answer his question, so instead North turns to Bunny, "How did you find him so fast?"

"Smell," Bunny answers simple as he moves away from the group to the fireplace, trying to warm up.

"I'm going to bed," Jack says in a light whisper that is barely heard.

North turns back to face him and smiles kindly, "Ah yes, you go get rest in warm bed."

Jack nods and leaves the other Guardians, quietly drifting through the yetis and elves until he reaches his room.

When he enters he walks passed his bed and to the window sill, sitting down and just staring at the snow outside.

Jack sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Why couldn't I have just been reborn as-"

"A girl?"

Jack jumps off the sill to stare outside, looking for where the voice had come from.

"Preferable a warmer season as well, is that not so?"

Jack quickly turns to see a man in a all black suit, with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, and dark grey eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Jack questions as he raises his staff toward the man.

He smiles, "I am New Moon, and must I say it is quite a pleasure, Jack Frost."

Jack eyes him suspiciously, "New Moon? I've never heard of you."

New Moon's smile fades, "Yes well, Manny likes to keep his other half a secret, no one really knows of me."

"Other half?"

"Yes, Manny and I make up the whole moon, him the light and me the dark."

Jack points his staff back at the man and narrows his eyes, "So you're evil."

He chuckles, though the amusement doesn't reach his eyes, "Far from actually. I am the nothing, I have no good nor evil in me."

Jack loosens the grip on his staff and brings it to his side, "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to help."

The answer surprises Jack and he can't help when his eyes widen, "Help?"

"Yes. I heard you those weeks ago, of course I had no power then but now that there is a new moon I should be able to assist you."

"Why do you want to help me?"

The conversation pauses for a minute before New Moon smiles, "You have been wronged Jack, on multiple occasions, yet Manny does nothing for you. I, however, have seen your hurt and have used all of my power to come and help you."

Jack's posture seems to relax even more, "You feel sorry for me?"

New Moon nods with a sad smile and walks closer to Jack, "Of course I do, a boy alone for three-hundred years then you fall in love with someone who is the epitome of spring, the Easter Bunny."

Jack's eyes widen, "H-How do you know that?"

New Moon sighed impatiently, "I am part of the moon, what you tell Manny you tell me."

Jack nods in understanding, "How will you help me?"

"I will use my powers to change you into a female spring spirit."

Jack casually lays his staff on his shoulder, "What's the catch?"

"Ah yes, the catch," New Moon said with a smirk, "It is not much, I just want you to bond your soul to mine."

"M-My soul...why?"

"I need power, Manny basically keeps me locked away, and all the power I had been saving since your birth I used to come here."

Jack's face is still filled with worry but asks, "How long?"

"As long as I need you, and you won't even feel me borrowing your power you will just get a little sleepy."

There is a silence as Jack ponders over what to do but eventually nods and looks at New Moon, "I'll do it."

New Moon grins happily and claps his hands together, "Good, Now please come outside with me, I am more powerful under the night sky."

Jack nods and follows New Moon out of the window, when a good distance from the workshop New Moon stops and turns to face Jack.

"Now Jack hold your staff with both hands."

He complies and holds it parallel with the ground and becomes shocked when a sheathed sword forms at New Moon's side; a black sword that New Moon quickly draws and places on Jack's staff.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I am transforming you," he replies simply as he raises the sword.

Jack sucks in a quick breath as the sword swings down and cuts across his torso and through his staff. He falls to his knees and drops the two halves of his staff, abandoning them to clutch his chest, though when he looks there is no wound. His breathing becomes more heavy as the pain in his body increases and when he looks up from the ground he sees New Moon is gone.

"Shit," is the last thing he says before the pain becomes to much and he collapses in the freezing snow.

* * *

"Ow, everything hu-," Jack comes to a realization and quickly stands, "M-My voice," he also looks down at himself. He is wearing a light blue shirt with mid-length sleeves, a hood, and a front pocket, he also has on brown shorts that go just above his knees.

"It worked! I'm a girl!" He shouts with a laugh.

He spins around in excitement until he hits something with his bare foot, he looks at the object questioningly and picks it up after a moment of hesitation.

"A shovel?" he swings it around a little and when he accidentally causes it to touch the ground flowers quickly bloom in the snow.

His eyes light up and he repeats the motion, causing more flowers to bloom, "I'm a spring spirit," he says in a low voice.

Then he laughs and begins to run in the snow, sometimes using his shovel to cause flowers to bloom, but after about five minutes he sneezes from the cold.

"I should probably go inside," he says with a laugh as he walks toward his window, but stops himself before he climbs in.

"I'm not Jack Frost anymore so I should probably use the front door."

When he reaches the door he knocks loudly and waits a few moments before North opens the door with a confused expression.

"Who are you, little one?"

"I-uh...I'm...can I just come in first, I'm freezing out here."

North chuckles, "Of course, snow is no place for spring spirit."

Jack nods and follows North to the kitchen where all of the other Guardians seem to be eating breakfast together.

"Who's this North?" Tooth questions as she sips some tea.

"I am not quite sure," he turns to face Jack, "What is you name, little one?"

"J-Jill...Flowers."

"Why were you in the snow?" North questions with confusion evident in his voice.

"I...just woke up there."

The answer is easily accepted and all of the Guardians quickly introduce themselves.

"I am North," North says as he sticks out his hand for Jack to shake, which he quickly does with a smile.

"I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth," Tooth says excitedly as she flutters closer, then she points to Sandy who is waving at Jack, "and that's Sandy."

Jack greets both of them, then turns to face the last person who has yet to introduce themselves, Bunny.

"Nice to meet ya, Sheila, I'm Aster E. Bunnymund, but just call me Bunny."

"Nice to meet you," Jack says with a grin.

"This is kind of exciting," Tooth says as she grabs both of Jack's hands.

"Exciting?" Jack questions.

"You are first season spirit that has come here, it is very exciting," North says with his usual booming laugh.

Jack looks at them all with confusion, "W-What about Jack Frost?"

All the Guardians look at each other and Bunny speaks up, "Who's Jack Frost?"

Jack takes a small step back in shock and his eyes widen, _They don't remember me_.

Tooth looks at him with concern, "Are you alright? Maybe you should go take a hot shower to warm up."

Jack snaps out of his daze and nods his head, "Yeah...can someone show me there?"

Bunny steps forward, "I'll lead ya there."

Both Bunny and Jack walk out of the kitchen as Jack mutters a small thank you.

The trip is spent mostly in silence although Jack can feel Bunny sometimes turning to look at him, causing him to blush oh so slightly.

When they are almost there Bunny finally decides to start a conversation, "You don't seem to impressed with the place."

Jack stumbles over a few words before he finally answers, "I like flowers more than toys."

Bunny nods with a grin, "You should definitely come to my Warren then, you'd love it."

"You'd let me visit your Warren?" Jack questioned with shock, Bunny barely even let Jack in his Warren when he was Jack Frost, _Well that just shows how much he doesn't like me._

"Sure, since you're a new spirit I'll help you with anything you need," Bunny says as he stops in front of the bathroom door.

Jack forces a smile on his face and says thanks before he walks into the room and places his shovel against one of the walls. Once the water is on he frowns and glares harshly at nothing.

"'since your a new spirit I'll help you,'" Jack says in a mocking voice, "So he'll help me since I'm a female spring spirit, but when I was Jack Frost I was left alone for three-hundred years, that's just awesome."

He quickly strips and walks into the shower, yelping when he feels the cold water on his skin; he quickly jumps out of the shower and turns the water to a hotter temperature.

"I guess I can't deal with the cold like I use to," he says with a sigh as he waits for the water to warm up.

When he steps out of the shower he sighs in fustration, "I seriously don't know how girls deal with hair."

He pauses as he sees his new body for the first time in the mirror, starting from his face he notices his eyes are the same but his hair goes to his low back and is brown with a white strip that's on the left side, opposite the bangs that cover part of his right eye. As he looks down he is shocked speechless and hesitantly brings is hand up to trace of a large, black crescent moon starting at his heart and ending near his left hip.

"W-What is this?"

'Our connection,' Jack quickly takes his fingers off the mark.

"Wh-What?"

'This mark is proof of our contract and proof that our souls are bound.'

Jack felt sickened as he looked at the mark and heard New Moon remind him of the contract he had agreed to. He quickly moves away from the mirror, not wishing to see the mark any longer and changes back into his clothes.

He leaves the room and begins to walk back to the kitchen but stops as he fails at running his hand through his hair, "I need a brush..."

He scans around him and sees Phil working and whatever Phil works on, "Phil will probably have one."

He walks up to Phil and taps the yeti's shoulder, "Do you have a brush I could use?"

The yeti looks at him with confusion and it takes Jack a minute to realize he is Jill now, "Right, I'm Jill Flowers, a spring spirit. Nice to meet you."

Phil returns the greeting in his yeti language and Jack shakes his hand, "Now Phil do you think I could borrow a brush," he gestures to his long hair, "because this is a mess."

Phil chuckles lightly and turns to grab a brush out of one of the workshop drawers and says something causing Jack to smile.

"You're giving it to me? Thank you," Jack and Phil waved goodbye to each other and Jack began to try and brush his hair as he walked.

He got no where with the brushing and sighed angrily as he turned into the kitchen, leaving the brush in his hair and crossing his arms.

"Do you want me to help you, Jill?"

Jack looks at Tooth and grins, "Thank you!"

Tooth chuckles and motions Jack over to one of the chairs, "Don't worry about it."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Jack snapped out of his daze and looked at North, "No, but I'll try to find somewhere."

"Just come stay at the Warren," Bunny said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Jack's eyes widened, "I-I can?"

"Yea, once Tooth is done I'll take you there."

Jack is speechless so he just nods slightly and looks at the floor sadly, _he's so nice to me but when I was Jack he couldn't stand me._

"All done Sweet Tooth," Tooth comments as she places the brush on the table, but steps back in confusion, "Why did I...? I'm sorry Jill, I don't know why I called you that."

"Oh, uh...it's okay," Jack said with a bit of surprise, Tooth use to call him that all the time, "but if I may ask, why did you call me that?"

"I'm not really sure...for some reason you look...familiar...?"

Jack stands and grabs the brush and his shovel, "Uhm, well...thank you, Tooth," he walks closer to Bunny and waves goodbye to the other Guardians, "I'll see you guys."

Bunny tapped a tunnel to the Warren, Jack jumped in after him and easily flew through the tunnel with his shovel.

When he landed he looked around and smiled, the Warren was still so beautiful and warm as usual.

"What do you think?" Bunny questioned as he stood up straight.

Jack smiled, though it was slightly pained, _It took me becoming a spring spirit to be able to stand next to him and be welcomed into the Warren..._

"You alright?" Bunny asked as he extended his paw and pet Jack's head with concern.

Jack lowered his head, his lips in a tight line, _He's so warm._

"Oi-"

Jack lifted his head suddenly and turned to Bunny, who had shock all over his face.

"It's lovely. Thank you for letting me stay," Jack said with a small smile, there was no point in brooding over the past. He should make the most of what's happened.

"Uh, no problem," Bunny replied, still in shock, but then he grinned, "Let me give ya a tour."

Bunny began to walk forward and Jack followed after, he slid his shovel on the ground slightly, leaving behind flowers, beautiful light blue flowers.

* * *

A week has passed since Jack had come to the Warren with Bunny and nothing but good things have been happening.

"Oi, Jill, I'm going to Pole, you coming?"

Jack was currently laying and looking at the blue sky, surrounded by light blue flowers he always seemed to grow.

"More Glory of the Snow, huh? You got a thing for winter flowers?"

Jack sat up and rub the back of his head, "Haha, you could say that. Do you like winter?"

Bunny seemed to have a warm look in his eyes, "No, it's not my thing," Jack sat, confused, the words didn't match his look at all.

"Then why do you have such a happy look?"

Bunny looked confused and then smiled, "Maybe because you're here."

Jack could feel his face heat up, the opposite of what use to happen when he was a winter spirit.

"T-That's a very lame thing to say," Jack commented, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Bunny chuckled to himself and stuck his paw out, Jack slid his slender, female hand into his as he helped him up.

"Thanks," Jack said as he brushed himself off.

Bunny grinned and the two began to walk carefully out of the small gathering of winter flowers, still holding hands.

When they reached the Pole Jack noticed the worried looks, he planted himself on the couch next to Bunny.

"Is everything okay?"

The other Guardians gave Jack a strained smile, "It is good to see you again," North greeted warmly, though he was still quite worried.

Jack nodded but asked again with a serious expression, "What's happened, North?"

Bunny leaned back slightly and crossed his arms, "Yeah, what's going on, mate?"

Sandy formed the image of the moon above his head and North stood from his seat, "Man in Moon is dimming."

Jack jumped from his seat with Bunny and the two looked up at the moon with North.

"He's dimming?" Jack worried, "What does that mean?"

Tooth fluttered over with Sandy, "We don't know, we can't get through to him."

"Oi, oi, what do ya mean?"

"Manny seems to be unable to speak," Tooth replied sadly.

Jack shook his head and looked back up to the moon, "I hope he's okay."

The other Guardians nodded in agreement and they sat once again.

"Is he...dying?" Jack questioned and the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

North tried to give a comforting smile, "Manny is immortal, he cannot die."

Jack nodded but that didn't stop the painful feeling in his chest and the clawing feeling that it was somehow his fault. Jack shook the thought from his head and stood.

"Bunny, can you tap me a tunnel back to the Warren?"

Bunny hesitated a moment but then stood with a nod, "Sure, I'll be back soon."

Jack waved to all of them before he jumped into the tunnel and began to fly quickly through it.

When his bare feet touch the Warren's grass he sighed loudly, tapping his shovel and causing more Glory of the Snow flowers to bloom.

"This...this isn't my fault, is it?"

'Please do not fret.'

Jack jumped back as he heard New Moon's voice in his head, "You...what's going on with Manny? Is he dying?!"

'Manny is not dying. Please relax.'

"How can I relax when Manny is dimming?!"

'You should focus less on Manny and more on your lover.'

Jack blushed deeply, "W-we aren't lovers!"

Jack could hear New Moon sigh with annoyance, 'Just make a move already.'

"I-I can't do that-"

"Uh, you alright?"

Jack whirled around to face Bunny, who had a worried look, he approached Jack slowly but Jack put one of his hands out and stopped his movement.

"I-I'm in love with you!"

Jack looked up from the ground and both stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Ah-I d-didn't-didn't m-mean-"

Jack stopped as Bunny grabbed his hand and stepped closer with a grin.

"Me too."

Jack was in complete shock as they stared at each other, "...What?"

"I love you too... Jack."

Jack pushed back and Bunny seemed just as confused as Jack was, "B-Bunny..."

Bunny hunched over slightly as he gripped the fur on his head, "J-Jack? Why d-did I..."

Jack approached him hesitantly, "Do you remember Jack Frost?"

Bunny looked up at him with pained eyes, "I...my S-Snowflake. I'm sorry...Jill but I love Jack."

Jack clutch his shovel, "Didn't you hate Jack Frost? Wasn't he cold and a bother?"

Bunny stood up straighter and looked into Jack's frosty blue eyes, his own eyes widened as he realized Jack was in front of him, "J-Jack?! Why are you a girl...what happened?!"

Jack looked at the ground sadly, "Y-You...didn't you hate me when I was Jack Frost? I was cold and a bother. I make a mess of everything."

Bunny pulled Jack to him and hugged him tightly, "Yes, you were cold and sometimes annoying," Jack winced at the words, "but you were also kind and full of fun. Wherever you went became covered in your beautiful, white snow. You make kids happy and you make me happy."

With shaky arms Jack brought his arms up and gripped the fur on Bunny's back, "You really love me?"

Bunny pulled apart so they could look into each others' eyes, "I really do, Snowflake."

Jack grinned and laughed happily but the happiness stopped as he suddenly felt extreme fatigue.

Jack gasped and pushed away looking up as the moon drastically dimmed to almost a complete black. One of his hands came up and grasped his brown hair.

"This is all my fault."

Bunny looked up as well and was startled, "Manny?! Oi, Jack, do you know what's going on?!"

Jack looked over at Bunny, "I'll fix everything."

He began to walk to the tunnels but Bunny gripped his shoulder, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to save Manny and fix everything."

Bunny stepped forward with his paw still gripping Jack's shoulder, "Well, I'm coming, too."

Jack smiled but shook his head, "You need to tell the other Guardians."

Bunny's mouth was in a tight line, "But Jack-"

"Don't worry, Bunny. I'll definitely come back soon, I promise," with that Jack leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Bunny's lips.

Jack quickly flew away and Bunny watched him go with a pain in his heart, "You better come back."

* * *

"New Moon! Where are you!" Jack yelled as he stood in a small forest clearing.

A dark figured shot from the sky and as it took form Jack could tell it was New Moon.

"You said you weren't evil!"

New Moon smiled slightly, "I'm not-"

"Liar! You're trying to kill Manny!"

"I'm not killing him."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really? Then what are you doing?"

New Moon shrugged as he walked calmly around the clearing, "I'm simply trapping him in a cage and taking over."

"I want to break the contract and change back."

New Moon stopped walking and looked at Jack, "The bunny finally confessed to Jack Frost, did he?"

Jack's eyes widened, "You knew the whole time?"

"Of course I did, but I needed your power to free myself from that cage in the moon."

"Break the contract!"

New Moon glared furiously, "No! I'm so close to taking over, I can't end it now!"

Jack tightens his grip on his shovel, wishing in his mind that it was his staff, and breathes to calm himself, "Then that leaves one choice."

New Moon looks at him with his eyebrows raised slightly, "And what is that?"

"To kill you."

New Moon chuckles lightly, "I don't think you will like that outcome very much."

Jack ignores his comment and charges forward, dragging his shovel on the ground and creating large vines that shoot in front of him. New Moon dodges most of the vines but one cuts across his cheek, drawing blood, and shortly afterwards Jack spins and hits him in the face with his shovel.

However, Jack begins to stumble like New Moon as he feels a pain in his cheek, he places his hand on the cheek and is shocked to see blood on it.

"I told you that you would not like the outcome."

Jack suddenly comes to a realization and his eyes become wide.

If he kills New Moon he dies, too.

Jack and New Moon simple stare at each other for what feels like hours until Jack finally sends more thorny vines forward to attack New Moon, cutting the man on his arms and legs.

New Moon glares at him, "Do you not understand? If you kill me you die as well!"

Jack smirks, "Yeah, I understand, but I need to save Manny," he winces as the cuts form on his arms and legs.

Jack again charges forward, sending out some smaller vines this time to try and cut New Moon, but also to block the man's vision as Jack hooks around him and uses his shovel to slash his back.

New Moon hisses in pain, and soon Jack has to press his mouth in a thin line to try and ignore the pain in his back. He doesn't sit still for long, since he circles around and kicks New Moon harshly in the side, causing the man and himself to almost fall over from the blow.

"You're a fool, Jack," New Moon says as he forms his sword in his hand.

Jack simple shrugs then swings his shovel downward on New Moon, however, he blocks it calmly with his own sword.

This swing and block repeats multiple times until finally Jack jumps back and puts space between them.

"I'm a Guardian, and I'll protect everyone!"

"You're simply a spring girl now, you don't need to kill yourself for anyone!"

Jack and New Moon looked at each other warily, "Jack, if you die you will never see them again. The one you love will be sad if you disappear forever."

Jack hung his head low, his shovel held limply by his side, "They'll cry...won't they?"

New Moon watched as Jack looked at the ground, "They will, their hearts will break, and he will fall to pieces."

Jack brought one of his hands up and covered his face, "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he held back his tears, "...looks like I'm breaking...my promise."

His shovel tapped the ground gently and vines began to sprout around him, cutting him and New Moon in many places.

The vines entangled them both.

"Aren't you afraid to die?!" New Moon cried out as he struggled with the vines, causing himself to get cut more.

Jack looked up and gave a painfully sad smile, "Terrified."

New Moon cried out as the vines cut through his body, Jack tried his hardest to suppress his cries but as a vine shot through his stomach he couldn't suppress it.

Both cried out and tears streamed down Jack's face, both from pain and sadness, through the vines he looked up and saw the dim moon.

"I'm sorry, Manny, I'm so sorry..."

New Moon had blood running from his mouth, all of his black clothes seemed stained with red and his hair had burst from its contained style, "I-I was so close..." New Moon coughed, staining some of the vines red, his head was down and his hair fell around him, "I...j-just wanted...to be fr-free...fro-from that darkness..." He looked up at the moon and saw as it began to brighten, "To b-be so bright...t-to be so wa-warm..."

There was a light glow that encased Jack, he was to hurt and tired to be shocked so he let the light surround him. Suddenly the vines burst into dust and both fell to the cold, hard ground.

Jack could see his staff lying limply in his hand, he gave a small smile, thankful he could die as himself.

Jack turned his head and watched as tears began to stream from New Moon's eyes as the man looked up with envy and longing at the bright moon. Jack closed his eyes, hearing the final words breathed out, "Why...did I h-have to...be..."


End file.
